Saracen Soldier/Bio
Saracen is a term that was used in the Middle Ages by Christian writers to refer to Arabs and Muslims, but in the modern world, it is most often used to refer to the Muslim factions that opposed the Christians during the Crusades. Therefore, "Saracen" could mean any one of the many such factions that existed from 1095 to 1291, such as the Seljuk Turks, the Fatimid and Ayyubid Caliphates, and the Mamluk Sultanate. The Crusades began in 1095, when Pope Urban II called on all Christian men of Europe to defend the Byzantine Empire, which was under attack by the Seljuk Turks, and to reclaim the city of Jerusalem. This First Crusade was a resounding success for the Christians. Jerusalem was taken, and much of the surrounding territory was given to Christian kings, which became the Crusader States. Subsequent Crusades were less successful, and the Saracens eventually took back Jerusalem, and the Crusader States were dissolved. Saracen armies usually outnumbered Crusader ones, and had a much greater focus on light infantry and mobile cavalry, in great contrast to the Europeans, who focused their armies around the heavily-armored knight. Mounted archery was often a key component of Saracen armies, especially ones that involved the Turks. Hit-and-run tactics and feigned retreats were common tactics of many Saracen armies, and were often used to great success. __TOC__ Battle vs. Visigothic Warrior (by ReyesRebel) The group of 5 saracen soldiers arrive at the base of a mountain in the plains. Over looking the Visigoth force. The Visigoth leader and sling weilder stop their conversation and look at the Saracens. They decide to go up the mountain. The Saracen leader orders the Bowman to take them out. The Bowman fires 3 shots, missing all of them. The Saracens run up the mountain as the Saracen fires another arrow, killing on of the Visigoths. Saracens: 12345 Visigoths: 1234 The Saracen fires another arrow but the Visigoth leader blocks it with his sheild. The sling weilder flings a rock at the Saracen bowman, hitting him in the head and knocking him down. As he Grips his sword, A visigoth steps on it and Stabs him with the Ger. Saracen: 1234 Visigoth: 1234 The Saracens continue to run up the mountain, the Visigoths not far behind. The Visigoths keep running, jumping over rocks and screaming. The Saracens Keep running and jump behind a boulder. The Saracen leader backs up a few steps and faces a Visigoth soldier. The Visigoth chops down, the Saracen blocks it and tries to hit him with his sheild. The Visigoth ducks and readies his hairus to stab the Saracen. The Saracen chops at the neck of the visigoth before he can kill him. Visigoth: 123 Saracen: 1234 The Saracens Then Stand their ground, but one straggler runs down with his arabic spear and stabs a visigoth in the stomach area. The Visigoth is not dead and clutches his wound, walking up to the Saracen. The Saracen thrusts again and misses. The Visigoth stabes the Saracen in the back of the neck with his Ger. Saracen: 123 Visigoth: 123 The Saracen leader runs with his men back up the mountain and he hides behind a tree. As a visigoth gets near it, he holds his sword out and the Visigoth runs into it. The Saracen the slits his throat and runs higher. Saracen: 123 Visigoth: 12 The saracens watch as the Visigoths near them. The Visigoth Leader thrusts out with the Hairus, and the Saracen dodges it. He hacks down at the Leaders waist. The leader shlashes at the Saracen who jumps back. He prepares to hack down at the leader who stabs him in his exposed chest. Saracen: 12 Visigoth: 12 The Visigoths run towards the other saracen who cowers. The slashes three times at the leader who parrys all of them. HE hits the other visigoth with the guard of his sword but then gets stabbed in the Back by the Leader. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 12 In the snowy part of the mountain, the saracen Leader waits patiently. As the Visigoth soldier arrives he springs out and slices his leg. The Soldier hacks at the Saracen leader's chest, wounding him. The Visigoth Stabs at him but The saracen blocks it with his Saif. He then Chops the visigoth who blocks it, but stumbles back, allowing the saracen to stab him through the chest. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 1 The Visigoth leader and the Saracen leader meet. The Saracen slashes at the Visigoth who blocks it and kicks the Saracen. The Saracen hacks down at the Visigoth who blocks it. They then Lock blades, pushing against each other. The Saracen lets go and kicks the Visigoth hin the stomach, forcing him down and then slices his head off. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 0 The Saracen looks at his bloody blade and shouts to the skies: ALLAH HU AKBAR! and limps away. WINNER: SARACEN Expert's Opinion Saracen was victorious in this match-up due to an advantage in armor and weaponry appropriate such that he not only was well protected from Visigoth's weapons, but also could slash through the latter's armor with relative ease, bringing him the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios